


【鸣佐】French Mistake 第八章

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: abo车





	【鸣佐】French Mistake 第八章

“那我也回报以‘只要你’好了，”他说，眼中燃起灼灼的亮光，“吊车尾的。”

 

家用机器人贴心的打开发情期防护罩，否则这屋内浓郁的香味将要把路过的人全部吸引过来，特别是第一次发情的Omega，信息素香甜的几乎要将人溺死在里面。

“佐助......佐助......”鸣人没头没脑的胡乱亲吻着身下的人，佐助抵抗不住这攻势，唇舌被缠绕地来不及吞咽，唾液色情地从唇边落下来，两人的下身贴的紧紧的，两层单薄的制服完全不能隔离对方身上烫人的温度，鸣人毫无顾忌地释放着Alpha信息素，若是说刚刚他还有所收敛，想要慢慢勾引，那么现在就是肆无忌惮了。

“说这种话......”他扯了两把佐助身上的衣服，扣子不堪重负地掉落在地上，佐助向上看去，鸣人的蓝眸闪着暗沉沉的光芒，像是野兽捕猎前的预告：“知不知道后果是什么......”

两三下扒掉佐助的裤子，他猛地将人翻了个个，发热喘息的嘴唇含住佐助红彤彤的耳垂，在他耳边说：“是被我......”

‘干死’两个字一出，鸣人明显感觉到身下的人一抖，他用两根手指准确无误地捅进omega柔软的后穴，使得佐助发出一声不明显的惊呼；小穴已经完全湿透了，动情的液体流了满腿。像是觉得难堪似的，佐助将头埋进了手臂间。然而他的Alpha并不放过他，继续用灵活带着茧的手指开拓这片处女地，佐助深深地喘息着，他的大脑已经烧成了一团浆糊，隐约想到若不是这家伙刻意勾引，那抑制剂还能多撑几个小时。

想到这里他有些责怪的回过头了，却刚好被居心不良、急切又深情的少年亲了个准，亲吻是最接近交媾的动作，因为必有一方柔软，包容与接纳，另一方长驱直入，坚定又火热；鸣人的舌头灵活的像一尾鱼，它钻进来直往他敏感的地方扫去，口舌的隐蔽处，上颚轻轻碰触，佐助‘呜呜’地轻声哼哼，鸣人知道那是舒服的意思，他一只手不停地在他体内点着火，另一只手像是安抚小猫一样在他的腹部，胸前，腿根处抚摸着。

感觉差不多了，鸣人将手指撤出去，稍稍放开佐助去脱自己的上衣，然而他的Omega并不放过他，若是佐助现在是清醒的，他一定会害羞气愤的不忍直视，但是现在佐助毫无理性可言，他潮红着脸，黑发挡住了一点点眼睛，他抓住鸣人的手，小声说：“别、别停......”

鸣人深吸一口气，若不这么做他可能就会就地飞升了，他利落地褪下所有衣服，将佐助的胯部太高，佐助毫无自觉地摇晃着臀部，语气是一如既往的风格：“还不快点......慢的要死，吊车尾。”

鸣人不置一词，将硕大的性器抵上滴水的湿漉漉的小穴，那高热将穴口烫了一下，却不觉痛的张开迎接，嘬住了Alpha紫红的软头。

“刚刚说什么？”鸣人慢条斯理道。佐助并没听出这句话里暗藏的汹涌，回头嗤笑道：“我说你这个吊车尾的，慢得......啊！”

——话没说完，鸣人就猛然插了进来，他将额头上的汗珠与刘海向后抹去，问道：“你说什么？”

“呜......”佐助感觉下身像是被撕裂了般疼痛，发情期的Omega身体已经是调整了、适应性爱的柔软，但是面对Alpha如此巨大的性器还是感到了疼痛，他不知道是所有Alpha都是这么的......还是唯独鸣人的是这样。

小穴蠕动着吞吃了半根，还有一半露在外面，鸣人拼命忍住了继续的冲动，他附下身来抚弄佐助身前的器官，把人忙的是顾头不顾腚，佐助刚刚适应一点后面的大小，又被前面的动作转移了注意力，他摇头轻声呻吟着：“不......不行......”

“什么不行？”比起佐助的慌乱敏感，鸣人简直自然到不行，他用舌头舔舐着佐助后颈的皮肤，寻找那一小块器官的位置，佐助有些惊慌道：“你在干什么...？”

鸣人的手揉弄了几下佐助粉色秀气的囊袋，那里鼓鼓囊囊的，并不理会，终于，他找到一处偏硬的皮下，不由分说地用牙齿咬下那块腺体！

“啊、啊啊......”佐助感到后颈一同，浑身战栗起来，鸣人的犬齿完全地刺穿了他的omega腺体，一股热流带着几乎触电般的疼痛与快感注入了他的身体，那是他的Alpha信息素；佐助挣扎不开，因为鸣人不仅叼着那一小块后颈的软肉不放，还用粗糙的舌面舔舐着，让这场标记持续了十几秒，但佐助觉得像是有几个小时那么长，让他坚持不住地叫出声：“鸣人......”

后穴的性器并没有因为这段插曲而耽误，鸣人的手握在他腰侧，还在一刻不停的试图挤进去，他轻轻地小范围抽插两下，带动起佐助全身的电流，这种并不正式的水磨工夫引起了被发情热折磨的omega的不满，佐助从刚刚的标记中缓过神来，立刻感觉到了不一样。

那是更加渴望的，渴望......鸣人来将他填满、占有，从身体深处传来空虚，身体的每一个细胞都在呼唤着Alpha信息素的冲刷，身体深处没有被填满的地方正在发痒。他的自尊心不允许他开口，但隐忍只能让他更加难耐，佐助用尽了这辈子的厚脸皮，轻轻地收缩了一下他的后穴，瞬间那高热温软的肠道便分泌出甜腻湿滑的体液，佐助颤抖着声说：“你快进来啊......”

那一声沙哑的嗓音满满地浸泡在了情欲里，鸣人忍无可忍地低吼一声，将自己的性器一插到底，佐助的口中吐出一串不成句的哀鸣：“......你、你别......！”

求饶已经没有用了，剑拔弩张的性器气势汹汹地带着长时间看得见吃不着的隐忍寸寸没入体内，青涩的甬道拼命绞紧蠕动，也不知道是在迎接还是在抗拒。鸣人的眼睛涨红了，手臂用力显示出暴起的青筋，天知道他用了多大的力气去克制自己不把身下的人弄伤。他在浅处轻轻磨蹭两下，一个招呼都不打地往甬道深处狠狠顶了两下，佐助张着嘴没能发出一点声音，腰已经软了下去，强烈的快感混合着两人信息素的气味萦绕在他们身边，佐助觉得要没办法呼吸了，因为每一口吸入的都是那家伙的味道，仿佛最上乘的春药，将他带上更灭顶的欲望里去。

肠道与男人的性器摩擦带出大量的体液，打湿了身下的床单，佐助听见那‘咕啾咕啾’淫靡的水声从那处传来，反射性的收紧了后穴，却换来更死命的研磨与捣弄，在鸣人看来，每当他抽出去一点的时候，粉红色的媚肉便争先恐后地吮吸着不放他走，再次重重戳刺进去的时候，佐助总是很受不了似的咬着下唇喘息，这美景让他失了冷静，越发凶狠地深入进去。

“太......”佐助在颠簸中连一个词也说不出来，“太快......了......”

“那刚刚是谁嫌我慢了？”鸣人从他光洁美好的背脊一路亲吻上去，眼底血红一片，“嗯？”

“呜......”佐助已经被这高热烧坏了脑子，竟是想着这家伙什么时候胆子这么大了，敢对我这么说话......

性器在剧烈的抽插中狠狠擦过一块柔软粗糙的地方，佐助眼前发白，竟然尖叫着射了出来，温热的水争先恐后地流了出来，包裹住鸣人的性器，佐助弓成一个S型，头向后仰，口中发出崩溃的哭喊，鸣人感觉到不对，作弄地又磨了磨刚刚那块地方，更多的液体流了出来，爽利地他忍不住惊叹。

“啊——那、那里不......”受不了那种刻骨的快感，佐助向前爬了两步，性器向外脱出了大半，却被鸣人抓着脚腕拖回来，又是一口气插到底，抵在刚才佐助特别敏感的地方，佐助再次失声，全身绷紧了，半天才发出一声湿淋淋的呜咽：“不行的......”

鸣人明白了，却没有遵循他的意愿，他就着与佐助相连的姿势将人转了半圈，性器狠狠摩擦过穴内深处，佐助眼中一下子泛起了泪，将睫毛润湿了一大片。鸣人亲吻了他的眼睛，又在锁骨上印下一个又一个的爱痕，他低声说：“佐助，让我进去。”

“不......”佐助做着最后的挣扎，他的小腹上射的一塌糊涂，也不知道去了几次，鸣人不再问他，再次大开大合地律动起来。

那个隐蔽的小口仅仅在发情期的时候才能打开，少年第一次经历发清热，能不能打开都是问题，但眼下小穴已经被操的烂熟发红，鸣人怎么想着也要试一试。他大力磨蹭着那一块的软肉，听着佐助痛苦又崩溃的叫喊在耳边，他再次吻下去，用舌尖缠绕上他甜美的舌头与口腔，使他只能发出‘呜呜’的声响。

在不懈努力的耕耘下，那柔软脆弱的通道刚打开了一点小口，就被凶狠硕大的性器抓住了机会，一点点向里钻去，佐助大张着口呼吸着，理智完全涣散，鸣人忍的头上都出了汗，那一刻，野兽般的本能占据了身体的上风，他寻着那刁钻的角度和位置死命一顶，佐助惊恐地感受到那巨大的玩意已经撑开他的生殖道完全顶了进来！

“啊——”佐助无意识地抬手抱紧身上的人，手指在他背后留下难耐的抓痕，快感如同电流一般噼里啪啦地在神经上炸开，他身上从未被人进入过的、如同禁地般的生殖道，正被这个男人肏干着，这个认知加强了他的羞耻感。

在抽插百余来下后佐助基本已经听不见鸣人说什么了，但他敏感地感受到什么东西在他体内飞快地胀大，他有些惊慌地看着鸣人，鸣人正闭着眼咬紧牙关，他被顶的浑身颤抖，鸣人贴着他的耳朵说道：“我要射在你里面......”

Alpha狰狞的性器在Omega柔软的生殖道里迅速成结，为了更高的怀孕率，不射精无法拔出来，鸣人就着那个巨大的结继续律动，却换来佐助痛苦又甜腻的呻吟：“太大了......”

他眼中的泪水淌了满脸，眼角发红，眸子里全是水光：“这个结、太大了......啊啊啊——！”

鸣人加速了操干的速度，并吻下来，将他的呻吟全部吞入腹中，佐助大腿抽插着，肌肉全部绷紧，鸣人的动作准确地击中了他的每个敏感点，最后在几下顶撞后抵在了甬道的最深处，滚烫的精液喷发着冲刷了他身体的里面，佐助恍惚间意识到，鸣人好像是抵住子宫口射的，那么......

佐助忍不住也跟着射了，高潮的余韵在他爆发之后十几秒内都无法消除，他感到一波接一波地精水还在不停地注入他的身体内，在鸣人看来，他虽然意识恍惚了，但身体仍然在微微颤抖，大腿刚刚被狠命地拉开，此时几乎合不拢。紧接着他坠入到了一篇沉沉的黑暗里，最后一个念头是：我居然被这家伙做到昏过去......


End file.
